The invention relates to a track-jump control system, and in particular, to a track-jump control system for maintaining track-jump stability.
Variety of high-capacity and re-writable recording mediums (e.g. DVDRAM) for storing various data have been introduced in recent years. DVDRAM, for example, has predefined data (also called a header) at the beginning of each sector in lands or in grooves, for addressing, and to meet a need for random access. The addressing capability of a DVDRAM is similar to that of a hard disk and very convenient.
However, if a track-jump is in process and happens to meet a header signal SHEADER or a land/groove (L/G) switch signal SLG at the same time, the tracking signal STE will become fragmented, causing the track-jump to fail easily. Additionally, when the track-jump has occurred and reached the target, the track-jump will switch to close loop control. When the track-jump has switched to close loop control, the tacking signal STE is always unstable in the beginning and needs a period of time to stabilize. If the track-jump happens to meet the L/G switch signal SLG, when unstable, the track-jump will also fail easily.